The present invention relates generally to the game of bingo, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for playing a game.
The traditional game of bingo is played with a card having twenty-four numbers arranged in a five-by-five matrix with a free space in the center. As the game is played, various patterns may be achieved from a draw of numbers from a set of numbers conventionally totaling seventy-five in the United States and ninety in other parts of the world. The first matching of numbers forming any one of specific patterns (e.g., a line of five numbers vertically, horizontally or diagonally) would create the game ending event for which a prize is awarded.
Accordingly, a bingo-type game that can be played at an event along with the gift opening which includes the gifts that a guest of honor has requested on a registered gift list and thus those gifts that each participant has purchased is desirable. The present invention provides a fun game for this purpose.